Life Goes On
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Tonight On The Dukes : Luke's life gets put on the line after him and Bo become victim's of foul play. Will he live or die , who committed this awful crime tune in to find out. please R
1. All Heck Broke Loose

The Dukes have been in messes before but never like this they may not make it out this time.

It all started one day last week when Boss Hogg was up to one of his no good deeds.

Only this time he has decided to take a few more drastic measures by hiring two bad dudes.

And just at this very moment Boss was meeting with them to go over there plan.

" Alright now you boy's know what to do right ?". asked Boss

" Yep Boss don't worry them Dukeboys is going to be out of your hair ". promised Harley

" Well just remember now you boy's gotta make sure that break line is pulled ". reminded Boss

Meanwhile as all this was going on the boy's was over at Cooter's since the General needed a tune-up.

" Hey y'all why don't y'all go an get some coffee while I am working on the General". asked Cooter

" Okay buddy but we need him ready by tomorrow for the Cherokee dirt road classic. replied Bo

"What Bo didn't know what was that two guys was spying on the boys waiting for their chance.

" Okay c'mon let's go before they get back we have to do it now ". stated Clay

So them two bad dudes hurried on over to Cooter's and they quickly pulled the General's breakline out ".

And then they quickly walked away from the General before the boy's came back and noticed them.

" Well unfortunately Boss's bad dudes had done their job but sadly Cooter is going to be in trouble.

" Hey Cooter we is back so is the General ready ?". asked Bo

" Yep he is ready and waiting for y'all to ride ". assured Cooter

" Great I can't wait to test him out on Kissing Cliff this is gonna be fun". laughed Bo

" Now hold on Bo I don't know about Kissing Cliff why not rainbow canyon instead ?". asked Luke

" Okay cousin whatever you say you know Rainbow Canyon would probably be better". thought Bo

Little did the boy's know as they took off they may not even make it to Rainbow Canyon.

" Well Boss we done it them Dukeboy's will be out of your hair ". assured Clay

" Good work boy's now we can just sit back and relax ha ha ha ". laughed Boss

Meanwhile the boys was driving along when suddenly a log truck was coming their way.

" Oh No Bo LOOK OUT !". shouted Luke

Bo tried to put his foot on the break but then he realized they don't have no breaks".

" Luke uh... I don't know how to tell you this but we ain't got no break's". feared Bo

" WHAT ... are you kidding' me we can't die yet we ain't ready". worried Luke

" Unfortunately that truck kept coming and sadly the boy's crashed into it , one of the logs fell.

Trapping Bo and Luke inside who was knocked out colder then two dead samons .

And to make matter's worse their was breakline fluid that could explode any minute.

" Oh man I got a bad feeling that O'l Bo and Luke may meet their maker before their time".

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse and Daisy was wondering where Bo and Luke was at.

" Where in the devil is the boy's at it ain't like them to not call in". wondered Jesse

" Uncle Jesse you know Bo said they was going over to Cooter's ". reminded Daisy

" Oh yeah that's right I forgot about that I'll give Cooter a call maybe he's seen them". thought Jesse

so Jesse went inside the farmhouse and he gave O'l Cooter a call to see if the boy's was their.

" No sir ... O'l Bo and Luke left here about an hour ago ". replied Cooter

" But then again that was over 2 hours ago um... I sure hope nothing happend". worried Cooter

" Well thanks anyway coot talk to you later then Jesse hung up the phone and started worrying ".

Meanwhile the boy's was still about the same except Bo was just now coming around.

" Oh... my head ... it hurts .. how about you Luke ?". asked Bo

Unfortunately Bo didn't receive a response so he figured he would check Luke out".

Sadly Poor Luke had two big bruises on his forehead, serious concussion, he had cuts, some blood".

Luke , Luke, hang on Cousin please don't leave me you hang on promise me okay". begged Bo

Sadly Bo didn't receive a reply so he figured he would try radioing the hospital but the cB didn't work.

" Oh lordy Luke we sure is in trouble this time the Dane CB is busted ". complained Bo

Unfortunately Luke was still knocked out cold and not looking too hot hopefully he'll hang on till help".

It was getting later, later , and as the hours ticked by Bo was getting more , more worried.

And the General was in no better shape it was totaled , had four flat tires, cracked windshield .

Suddenly Bo heard a ticking sound coming from the General with Luke hurt he was afraid to move him.

" Luke , Luke, wake up we gotta get out of the General before it's too late".! worried Bo

But the boy's was too late the General exploded and Both boy's was thrown free from the Car.

" Oh my god Luke... Luke , Luke, you okay Luke answer me ?". begged Bo

Luke was now in worse shape then before he now had burn marks on his face , neck ".

" Oh god .. Oh Luke .. please hang on .. don't go .. please". begged Bo

" The Dukes ain't never had a reason to sue Boss Hogg before now they may have a reason."


	2. Dirty Deeds

Bo and Luke was really stuck in a mess this time to make matter's worse they ain't got no car.

" Luke , Luke, please wake up cuz ". make a sign that you can hear me?". begged Bo

But unfortunately Luke was now in worse shape then he was before .

" Luke please don't leave me make a sign Wake Up Please !". begged Bo

unfortunately Luke just layed their in Bo's lap still as a stone you couldn't hear a peep out of him.

Meanwhile back in town them two bad dudes that had caused the boy's wreck was still lurking around

Right about now they was at the Boars Nest enjoying some beer they hoped that no one saw them.

" That was the easiest job we ever pulled them boy's must be pushing up Daisy's ". laughed Clay

" Well that JD Boss Hogg is sure paying us a lot of money". stated Harley

" So far them boy's was in the clear but in Hazzard things never go as planned".

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse, Daisy was worrying like crazy".

" Uncle Jesse I sure hope nothing bad happened to them boy's like an accident ?". wondered Daisy  
" I know baby me too I got me a feeling that something bad did happen ". worried Jesse

" Uncle Jesse do you think we should go over to the sheriff's station ?". asked Daisy

" I guess it wouldn't hurt none to talk to Rosco but he can be pig-headed ". thought Jesse

" Uncle Jesse we can't just sit here and wait we gotta do something !". demanded Daisy

" Okay Baby I guess your right but I just got me a feeling that something terrible did happen".

So as Jesse, Daisy was making their way to the sheriff's station to see Rosco.

Tommy Jennings who was coming home from the annual Hatchapee county Barn Dance noticed a bright orange car And so he figured he better radio Cooter and let him know about the damaged car .

" Hey Cooter this is Tommy Jennings calling you to tell ya that I spotted a wreck near Possum Hollow.

" Cooter who just happened to be working on an old clunker heard Tommy so he picke up the CB."

" Okay Tommy thank's for the message I'll be their in two shake's of a Lamb's tail". responded Cooter

It took Cooter at least 2 hours to arrive at Possum Hollow he only had to take one look at the car.

" Oh , No the General I don't understand I just gave the General a tune-up". thought Cooter

" I guess I better hook him up and get him back over to the shop fix him for the boy's ".thought Cooter

So Cooter hooked the General up to his tow truck and then he made the drive back to town

" Now if y'all is wondering why O'l Cooter's eyes is bugged out like a popped eye'd mule ".

" Well Cooter don't know that them bad dudes had pulled out the General's Break-line".

" Holy Smokes the Break-line is missing " OH No ... Oh God ... this is all my fault". worried Cooter

Cooter suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt wash over he prayed that Bo, Luke wasn't dead.

" Oh No what have I done... oh god them boy's was too young no please god" prayed Cooter

So as Cooter was dealing with a guilty conscious Jesse , Daisy was just arriving at the sheriff's station.

" Hey Rosco we would like to file a missing person's report on Bo , Luke ". asked Jesse

" Oh... please that is just a bunch of hogwash Bo , Luke ain't missing y'all is just lying". stated Rosco

" ROSCO YOU PEABRAIN BO , LUKE HAVE BEEN MISSING SINCE YESTERDAY". shouted Jesse

Boss Hogg who had been in his office celebrating that Bo , Luke was out of his hair.

" Oh Jesse I am so sorry Bo, Luke is missing it just breaks my heart". said Boss sarcastically".

" JD just knock it off you better TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR SO HELP ME ". yelled Jesse

" You know Jesse I ain't got the slightest idea of what your talking about excuse me". laughed Boss

" JD , JD , JD YOU pompousMARSHMELLOW What did you do to the boy's this time?". wondered Jess

" Uncle Jesse c'mon now let's go back to the farm we ain't getting no help anyway". stated Daisy

So with heavy hearts Jesse and Daisy left the courthouse having gotten no help from Rosco ".

Meanwhile back at the accident site as the hour's ticked by Bo was getting more, more, worried.

" I can't believe our luck Luke the General was fine when we left Cooter's ". thought Bo

Unfortunately Bo's comment fell on deaf ears no matter how hard Bo tried Luke didn't stir.

Suddenly the boy's luck was looking to change on account of Enos had spotted the boy's".

" Oh Enos me , Luke have gotten into a terrible wreck he need's an ambulance bad". confessed Bo

" Okay buddy I'll call Luke an ambulance but he is still alive ?". asked Enos

" yes Luke is alive but he's been hurt really bad , he is out like a light please Enos hurry !". begged Bo

" So Enos hightailed it over to his patrol car and he called on over to Tri-County Hospital".

" We need an ambulance out here at Possum Hollow it's an emergency please hurry".

it took about 15 minutes for the ambulance arrive once they was there they wasted no time in getting over to Luke". They slowly lifted the unconscious Luke and put him onto the stretcher, they covered him with a blanket to prevent shock".

As Bo silently watched them lift his poor injured cousin into the ambulance he felt his heart-breaking.

Bo figured he better ask one of the EMT's if he thinks Luke will be okay

" um.. is he okay ?". Do you think my cousin will be okay sir ?". asked Bo

" Well it look's like a pretty serious Concussion will be able to tell you more at the hospital". explained the EMT Once they got Luke into the ambulance they checked over his vital's and they noticed his breathing was a little shallow. So they put an Oxygen mask over his nose , mouth , started an IV to refill all the blood that he had lost. Luke could feel someone shining a bright light into his face.

" "Huh...? Wha..?" Luke mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes through the intense light. "Just relax son. Go back to sleep." A voice replied. "Yes sir." Luke whispered, drifting back into nothingness and ambulance kept rolling along with sirens blaring and deputy Enos Strate leading the way to the hospital.

So as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital back over at City Hall trouble was brewing.

Boss was looking out of his window at Cooter's garage when he saw the General he was really happy.

" Oh I can't believe it this is my lucky day them boy's is outta of my hair finally". laughed Boss

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse and Daisy was just sitting down to nice meal of lamb chop's.

When suddenly the phone rang and Jesse walked on over to it and answered it.

" Duke Farm Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling ?". asked Jesse

" Hey Uncle Jesse it's me Cooter I got some rather bad news for y'all". explained Cooter

" It seem's the boy's had a terrible wreck on account of the break-line is missing".confessed Cooter

" Oh No ... Coot you don't think they ..are .. um.. well you know?". worried Jesse

" I sure hope not Uncle Jesse I'll never forgive myself if they are .. dead". prayed Cooter

" Y'know Boss has pulled some down right dirty deeds but I never thought he'd commit Murder.


	3. Stirring The Pot

Jesse and Daisy woke up early the next mornin' looking like they had hardly slept.

" Oh Uncle Jesse I had a bad feeling but I was praying it was just a dream ". confessed Daisy

" Me too baby I would like to know who was behind this awful crime against my boy's ". warned Jesse

" When Uncle Jesse finds out that it was boss Hogg behind this whole mess he'll really blow his stack".

Meanwhile over at Tri-County Hospital Bo was still stuck in the waiting room waiting for word on Luke".

" Bo felt like he was waiting forever he couldn't read one more magazine so he took to pacing.

And he was silently praying that the news that he gets from the doctor won't be so bad ".

Meanwhile in the ER Luke was laying on the exam table out colder then a dead salmon.

Then the ER doctor said " Luke , Luke, Luke, can you hear me ?". asked DR. McBride

unfortunately the doctor received no response so he wrote on his chart comatose , unresponsive". " Then she noticed the burn mark's on Luke's face , neck so she told the nurse to wrap him in bandages". Then she made her way out to the waiting room to tell Bo the bad news about his cousin.

Bo was sitting on one of the benches in the waiting room with his head between his legs.

" I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ?". asked Dr. McBride

" I'm his cousin Bo ma'am how is my cousin doing ?". wondered Bo

" Well unfortunately your cousin Luke suffered a rather serious Concussion". Dr. MCBride

" Well um... he's gonna be okay right doc ?". asked Bo

" The trouble is ... he's slipped into a Coma ". explained Dr. MCBride

" Maybe if I was to talk to him maybe he'd wake up ?". asked Bo

" Well it's worth a try but you can only stay for 15 mins sorry ". said doc sympathicly

Once the doctor left Bo he figured he better call on over to the farm let them know the news".

" Y'know when they was giving out good luck O'l Bo and Luke must have been out fishing".

" So as Bo , Luke was over at the hospital . Uncle Jesse , Daisy was over at Cooter's.

" Uncle Jesse I'm telling' you yesterday when Bo, Luke came over here the General was fine".

" you thinking the boy's may have been victim's of foul play?". asked Jesse

" Makes sense since they left here with a missing Breakline ". admitted Cooter

" But who would do something like that , why ?". asked Daisy

" I don't know baby nobody I can think of would want to hurt Bo , Luke that bad". thought Jesse

" Now wait a minute what about Boss Hogg you know he's always pulling dirty trick's". stated Cooter

" Now Cooter I know that JD has pulled some dirty trick's in his time but never murder". stated Jesse

" Uncle Jesse would change his tune if he knew that O'l Boss Hogg was behind this terrible crime".

" Well since we is in town I guess we best go on over and see Rosco". Thought Jesse

" Uh... Uncle Jesse you know Rosco won't listen to us it's just a waste of time". Daisy said sympathicly

" Well maybe now that we have proof he will listen to us". thought Jesse

So Jesse and Daisy made there way on over to the sheriff's station to try once again to convince Rosco.

" Rosco we got proof that Bo and Luke were victim's of foul play". stated Jesse

" Oh tidily tuddly Jesse you expect me to buy that hogwash". confessed Rosco

" ROSCO WE AIN'T MAKING THIS UP SOMEONE SABATOGED THE GENERAL SO THE BOY'S WOULD CRASH".! SHOUTED JESSE".

" Rosco we are begging you to please try to find out who sabotoged the General , why ?". asked Daisy

" Well um... I'll send Enos out on patrol to find out who it is and arrest them ". stated Rosco

Meanwhile Back over at the hospital Bo was just now getting ready to see Luke.

" Hey Doc I'm ready to see Luke now can you take me to see him now ?". asked Bo

" So Bo followed down the hall till the reached the ICU department they stopped at the front desk.

" Hey Shelby Bo Duke is here to see Luke I just want to sign him in please?". asked DR. McBride

So Luke's doctor signed Bo name's on the sign in sheet then Luke's DR opened the glass door's.

Then they slowly made their way into the ICU Luke's doctor warned Bo to not be spooked .

" Now I just wanna warn you that Luke is hooked up to a lot of things so don't have a hissy fit.

When Bo first saw Luke he looked like he was just sleeping' he just wouldn't wake up".

" Luke please cousin I need you to wake up ... please come back to me ". begged Bo

" Luke I swear to you I am going to find out who did this to us , I'm gonna make them pay. promised Bo

Unfortunately Bo's comment just fell on deaf ear's , then Bo picked up one of Luke's clammy hand's.

" C'mon Luke .. please cousin I need you to come back to me Lukas please ?". begged Bo

no matter how much Bo begged Luke still didn't open his eyes which only made Bo more frustrated.

" DANG-NIT LUKE I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO WAKE UP NOW!". Shouted Bo

Patience was never one of Bo's virtues Luke was always the more patient one of the two.

Even when the boy's was babies Bo was always the one who would end up throwing a fit if his bottle took more than an hour. So since Bo couldn't get through to Luke he figured now would be as good a time as any to call over to the farm. So he quietly left Luke's room and he walked on over to the payphone in the hall and called on over the farm".

Uncle Jesse who just happened to be in the kitchen making himself a sandwich heard the phone ring.

" Hello Duke Farm who may I ask is calling ?". asked Jesse

" Hey Uncle Jesse it's me Bo I'm calling from Tri-County Hospital Luke ,me had a bad wreck". stated Bo

" Cooter told me about some dummy pulling out the General's break-line". stated Jesse

" How uh.. is you doing Bo you ain't hurt bad are ya ?". wondered Jesse

" I'm fine except for some bruises , headache "., I'm really worried about Luke". confessed Bo

" who in the world would wanna hurt you boy's that bad ?". asked Jesse

" I don't know Uncle Jesse I can't think of anyone who would want to cause us harm". thought Bo

So after Jesse got done talking to Bo he went over and picked up his keys and headed over to the hospital. Meanwhile over at the Boars Nest Daisy couldn't help but overhear some conversations going on in Boss's office".

" Well now here is the money I promised for getting them Dukes out of my hair". laughed Boss

" Don't worry Boss we made sure that them boy's can't identify us". promised Clay

" The best part is them Duke's ain't gonna be blaming me nope it will be Cooter ". chuckled Boss

"When Daisy heard that boss was planning on framing Cooter she figured she should let him know".

Speaking of Cooter he was still working on trying to repair the broken down General.

" Cooter this here's Bo-Peep calling please pick up honey I got some bad news to tell ya". stated Daisy

" Hey Darling sorry I was away from the CB working on the General ". explained Cooter

" Listen Cooter I just heard that Boss Hogg is fixing on framing you for Bo, Luke's wreck". stated Daisy

" You mean to tell me that Boss Hogg was behind Bo, Luke's so called accident ". asked Cooter

" Yep he sure was it turns out that boss's thug's pulled the Break-line out of the car". stated Daisy

" Well I'll be an egg sucking dog listen darling thanks for the tip I'll talk to you later". stated Cooter

So Cooter hung up and he still was in a state of disbelief about Boss committing foul play on the boys.

" Now Boss Hogg has pulled some mean , dirty trick's on the boys but this has got to be his dirtiest trick ".


	4. Bad Blood

Bo Duke could feel the sunlight shining brightly on his face he had to blink his eye's some due to the didn't really wake up until about 8:00 am sadly O'l Luke still remained the same he was still out cold. Sadly Poor Luke still remained in a deep , deep , sleep unaware that his younger blonde cousin was in the room.

" C'mon Luke please wake up don't you feel the sunlight , hear the birds singing that pretty song". laughed Bo Sadly Bo's joke had no effect on Luke he could feel the sunlight but sadly the boy's eyes remained shut.

" Luke ... Luke... Luke..". Luke I can't find the guy's behind are wreck without your help?". begged Bo

Bo was slowly starting to get very frustrated with Luke who at the moment looked like a mummy .Bo picked up Luke's free hand the one that didn't have an IV in it and started rubbing it hoping to get a response. Unfortunately no matter of coaxing , begging , or pleading on Bo's fault worked on Luke".

Finally Bo had gotten so frustrated that he lost it , finally started screaming at Luke".

" LUKE DUKE WILL YOU WAKE UP !"., Luke please wake up ... I need you don't leave me". begged Bo

Bo could feel the tear's burning in his eyes , as hard as he tried not to cry to tear's slipped out.

Luke could faintly hear Bo's voice in his head ,no matter how hard Luke tried he just couldn't wake up.

15 minutes later Bo heard footsteps entering the room and it was Luke's nurse coming to check on him.

" Excuse me Bo I'm sorry darling but your time is up you can come tomorrow honey". explained Shelby

So Bo put LUke's hand back on the bed , he gave him a little squeeze on the shoulder then left.

Once Bo was gone the nurse began checking over all of Luke's vital's , his conscious state .

So then she lifted up Luke's' right eyelid and she shined the light into Luke's eye but no luck.

" Well Luke are we awake yet darling ?". asked nurse Pammy

" No I don't think were awake yet sugar such a shame I would love to see your eye's".

So as Luke's nurse was still examing Luke out in the hallway Bo couldn't help but look at Luke through the he was watching Luke he couldn't help but feel his mind racing with worry about what could happen".

Then Bo got to thinking' that if he wanted to get to the bottom of this crime he best to get to town.

So once Bo pulled out of Tri-County Hospital parking lot he headed on over to Cooter's .

Speaking of Cooter he was still fuming about the fact that Boss Hogg is framing him for the crime.

Sadly he was still having a heck of time trying to restore the General Lee to its former Glory.

Cooter heard the familiar sound of Uncle Jesse's truck pulling into his garage .

" Hey Buddy I heard about y'all's so-called wreck I ain't believing this happend to ya". confessed Cooter

" I mean to tell ya Cooter I am plum stumped at who could have done this me , Luke ". stated Bo

" Is the General back all in one piece again or is he still totaled ?". wondered Bo

" Well it's gonna take me sometime fore' the General is himself again". confessed Cooter

Bo suddenly thought" Cooter what if it was someone who didn't want me , Luke to race?".

" No ... I doubt it Bo .. unless one of them smoked cigar's and wore a white suit". confessed Cooter

" Wait a minute now Cooter you mean to tell me that Boss is behind me , Luke's accident ?". asked Bo

" Why in the world would Boss Hogg cause me , Luke to have an accident ?". asked Bo

" I don't really know Bo but I wouldn't put it past him to try something ". thought Cooter

" Cooter if what you is saying is true Uncle Jesse is gonna be mad enough to spit nail's ". confessed Bo

So as Bo , Cooter was talking about the boy's so called wreck Jesse, Daisy was over at the hospital .

At the moment Jesse , Daisy was in Luke's room Jesse was sitting in the chair beside Luke's bed.

Jesse asked.," Luke , Luke, Luke if you hear me can you please make a sign ?".

Unfortunately the only sound that Jesse heard was silence , a flick of an eyelash ".

" Luke please boy.. please open your eyes Bo , Daisy need you please wake up ". begged Jesse

" Uncle Jesse I ain't going to lie I am really scared I don't want Luke to die". worried Daisy

Jesse sighed " I know me too baby hopefully the good lord will let Luke stay ".

Jesse kept rubbing Luke's hand an talking hoping for any response but no luck.

as the hour's ticked by Jesse's eldest made no change the coma was still holding Luke in its grasp.

Daisy meanwhile couldn't take it anymore she had to leave the room fore' she started crying .

Daisy happened to look at the clock an saw that it was 12:00 so she figured she best get to work so Boss don't fire her. Meanwhile back in town Bo and Cooter had decided to pay a little visit to O'l Boss who is to blame for this mess.

Bo , Cooter stormed into Boss's office Bo was as angry as a grizzly bear an he wore a scowl to match.

" Bo screamed " Boss Hogg you got some pulling the break-line out of the General Lee".

Boss was shocked to say the least of Bo accusing him of causing the boy's so-called accident.

" Bo Duke I am shocked that you would think that what have I ever done to hurt you?". asked Boss

Cooter said " Boss Hogg you caused Bo , Luke's wreck just admit it you can't weasel out this time".

Boss Hogg looked around the room and he noticed that Luke was missing.

Boss asked " Speaking of that no good cousin of your's Bo Duke where's he at ?".

Bo scowled at Boss before he spoke" Luke's in the hospital Boss no thank's to you ".

After Bo, Cooter left Boss's office Bo figured he best go on over to the hospital .

Once Bo arrived at the hospital he walked down to the ICU stopped at the front desk to sign in".

" Howdy Bo you sure is looking very handsome today honey". Shelby said complimentary".

Bo replied " Well thank-you ma'am I'm here to my cousin LUke may I see him now?". asked Bo

" yes you can unfortunately you can only stay for 15 minutes sugar sorry". Apologized Shelby

So Bo walked into the ICU an he saw Uncle Jesse sitting in the chair beside the bed .

" Hey Uncle Jesse how's Luke doing ?". Bo asked concernedly

" He sadly still remain's the same it's like he's just given up he ain't responding at all". worried Jesse

After hearing that bit of news Bo almost regretted telling Uncle Jesse the truth about what happened.

Bo took a deep breath then he said " Uncle Jesse I got some rather bad news to tell ya".

Uncle Jesse put Luke's clammy hand back on the bed then gave Bo a rather worried look .

" C'mon Bo out with it what's eating ya up inside ?".,I promise I won't get mad". promised Jesse

Bo was shaking in his boot's at the thought of telling Jesse that Boss Hogg was behind this mess.

" Well um... I found out who was behind me , Luke's wreck it was Boss Hogg". confessed Bo

" Uncle Jesse was silent for a spell before he answered Bo couldn't help fear Jesse's rage.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT JD CAUSED YOU BOY'S WRECK".!". yelled Jesse

" Oh Lordy Friend's now that O'l Jesse know's the truth things are gonna be heating up".


	5. An Tangled Web

Bad news travels fast in Hazzard so it weren't long till everyone found out what happend to the boys.

All the folks was gathered at the Boars Nest for the annual Hazzard town meeting except the Dukes.

While everyone was waiting for the meeting to start Boss was telling Rosco about his dirty deed".

" Y'know Rosco I never thought I'd see the day when them Dukeboy's would be outta my hair for good". laughed Boss

" Um.. Boss I don't exactly follow what are you mean about um.. Bo , Luke being out of your hair for good?". asked Rosco

" Well you see I done hired me some real bad dudes to get Bo , Luke back for always messing up my plan's ". explained Boss

" Oh.. you did !"., " Goody Goody Gumdrop's kee kee". chuckled Rosco

Then suddenly Rosco got to thinking when the Dukes find out the truth Boss is gonna be in a whole heap of trouble.

" That's good an all Boss what if when the Dukes find out the truth you'll be in a heap of trouble". worried Rosco

" Oh Rosco don't worry none nothing will happen the Dukes ain't never gonna find out the truth anyhow". assured Boss

Unfortunately what Boss was unaware of though is that his fat is about to put into the fire".

So while trouble was brewing over at the Boars Nest Over at the hospital the Dukes was doing much worse".

Bo and Jesse was still in Luke's room waiting' for any kind of sign from him that he was now awake.

Jesse was as angry as raging Bull after finding out that Boss Hogg was behind the boy's so-called accident.

" Uncle Jesse please try to calm down will ya member' your blood pressure now". reminded Bo

So Jesse took a few deep breath's and tried to relax the Dukes got enough trouble they dont' need Jesse having a stroke.

" Now I know JD has pulled some mean , dirty tricks on you boy's but he ain't never wanted to harm you, Luke". thought Jesse

" Maybe Boss Hogg hired some dude's to mess with the General so that Luke , Me would crash". thought Bo

Jesse replied" Still I wouldn't put it past JD to try something' rotten being the low down dirty skunk he is".

Luke who was talking' in his sleep said" " It weren't... n..o a..cci..dent was... deli..brate".

Bo was confused , said " What are you talking' about Lukas ?". asked Bo

Bo's comment fell on deaf ears on account of Luke had fallen back into a deep , deep , sleep one he may not wake up from".

Bo begged " Luke, Luke, Luke, c'mon cousin please open your eyes wake up again please Luke don't leave me".

Unfortunately Luke's eye's remained closed Bo was trying' to figure out who would deliberately hurt him, Luke.

Meanwhile back over at the Boars Nest everyone was up in arm's about Boss's plan to change the Boars Nest into a saloon. What with the Dukes not there he could go on with his plan just like he planned which is exactly what he was banking on.

an to make matter's worse them two guy's who boss had hired was still hanging around town.

Meanwhile in the far corner of the Boars Nest Clay, Harley was smoking cigs,enjoying being in the free, clear.

" That dummy of sheriff ain't never gonna figure out it was us ". laughed Harley

" Well that deputy ain't very dumb he may figure out it was us then what is we gonna do then ?". worried Clay

" you ain't got nothing' to worry about the sheriff is very well-known for not being good at his job". reassured Harley

Daisy who was serving customer's their beer's couldn't help but notice two men she ain't seen before .

She suddenly got a really bad feeling in her gut that something ain't right about these two strange men.

She couldn't help but overhear them talking about having done something to the General Lee.

Which got her to thinking that maybe they may have been the two that caused Bo , Luke's wreck".

So she got on her CB and she called on over to Bo who was over at the hospital waiting for Luke to wake up.

" Lost sheep this Bo Peep calling y'all this is an emergency please come in quick ?". begged Daisy

Unfortunately Lost sheep was out of range at the moment on account of Jesse's pick-up was in the parking lot.

To make matter's worse the bad dudes was just now getting ready to leave which left Daisy with no evidence.

One look at the man laying in the hospital bed told you that he was in bad shape a breathing tube snaking out of his 's running down both arm's , tubes running all over him only made poor Luke look more dead than alive.

unfortunately he also had little beads of sweat pouring down his face remains of a feverish sleep.

Luke , Bo was sure in a mess this time I ain't too sure they'll be lucky enough to get out of this one.

Later on that afternoon Daisy came by to visit she could feel her heart breaking at the site of Luke.

" Howdy Uncle Jesse , Bo I just thought I'd come on by to see how Luke is doing ?". asked Daisy

Daisy could tell by the sad look on Jesse's face that poor Luke wasn't doing that much better.

" He still ain't responding' to nothing it's like he just plumb quit". confessed Jesse sadly

Then Daisy walked on over an she walked on over to the bed and she patted Luke on the shoulder she didn't get a response.

" Luke ... honey if you hear me please .., ( tearfully) make a sign." begged Daisy

" Uncle Jesse what are we gonna do if Luke don't wake up ?". asked Daisy

" Now Baby that ain't up to us it's up to the lord to decide if Luke wake's up or not?". explained Jesse

Then Suddenly Daisy remembered about them guy's that she had seen at the Boar's Nest".

" Hey y'all I saw these two guys at the Boar's Nest who looked like walking trouble". admitted Daisy

" Oh.. do you think they could be the one's behind me, Luke's wreck ?". asked Bo

" I think so because they was talking about Boss how he hired them to hurt y'all". admitted Daisy

When uncle Jesse heard that piece of news that just set his blood pressure boiling over".

" I CAN'T BELIEVE JD WOULD STOOP SO LOW AS PULL SOMETHING THAT ROTTEN". shouted Jesse

Jesse told Bo , Daisy to stay here and keep an eye on Luke while he goes and has a meeting with JD.

Meanwhile back in town over at the Boar's Nest Boss and Rosco was talking in his office.

" Oh.. Rosco this has to be my luckiest day I can't believe I actually got away with it". laughed Boss

" I know it Boss but no offense but this has to got to be the dirtiest trick ". confessed Rosco

Then at that very moment Jesse had burst into JD's office madder then a raging bull.

"JD OF ALL THE LOW DOWN DIRTY TRICKS YOU HAVE DONE THIS IS THE DIRTIEST ". shouted Jesse

" Jesse I ain't got the slightest clue as to what you are talking about go away ". ordered Boss

" JD YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BO, LUKE'S ACCIDENT". shouted Jesse

" JD NOW IF LUKE DON'T MAKE IT YOU'LL BE SORRY". promised Jesse

" oh Lordy what a tangled web this is sure hope things don't thicking up worse".


	6. You Reep What You Sow

Boss was steaming mad after hearing that threat from Jesse's mouth he thought for sure that the Dukes would never find out.

" How could them two backstabber's squeal on me like this". Steamed Boss

" But Boss you don't know they may not have squealed on ya ". replied Rosco

" Oh ... you peabrain then how on earth did the DUKES FIND OUT. !". shouted Boss

Speaking of them two hoodlums that Boss Hogg had hired they was just now entering boss's office.

" You peabrain's how could y'all let them Dukes find out that I was one that hired you two". asked Boss

" What are you talking' about Hogg we ain't told no one so don't worry ". assured Clay

" Well then who told then if y'all ain't squealed then how did they find out ?". asked Boss

" Wait a minute now that waitress at the Boar's Nest maybe she was the stoolpigon". confessed Harley

Then a lightbulb went off in Boss Hogg's head then an evil grin appeared on his face.

" I can't believe Daisy Duke would squeal on me such a shame I'll have to fire her". laughed Boss

" Oh lordy sound's like Daisy is about to be put out of the frying pan, into the fire ".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was sitting by Luke's bed holding his hand rubbing it.

While Daisy had stepped out into the hallway to get some coffee for her , Bo .

meanwhile Luke was still out cold no matter how hard Bo tried Luke couldn't wake up.

Bo pleaded, begged , even coaxed Luke into opening his eyes so far nothing was working.

" Luke please cousin open your eyes again "., wake up ... , wake up.. come back to me". begged Bo

" Luke please... cousin I need you to open your eyes.. I need your help cuz please.. ". begged Bo

" Luke I need you ... ..please don't leave me .. "LUKAS KEITH DUKE WAKE UP NOW"! . shouted Bo

Unfortunately Bo's comment fell on deaf ears Luke was still lost in the dark.

When Daisy entered the room with two cups of coffee for her, Bo she saw Bo's head hanging low.

" Hey Bo I thought you might like some coffee how's he doing anyway ?". asked Daisy

" he's the same always the same this is the dirtest trick he's ever Said Bo angrily".

" I would really like it if we could find the guy's who are to blame for you boy's wreck". confessed Daisy

" There has to be a way of tracking them down they's probably still hanging around town". thought Bo

" This coffee sure is good darling thanks a lot". said Bo complementary

" you're welcome sugar figured you could use a cup of coffee about now". confessed Daisy

Then Daisy looked at her watch and saw that it read noon so she figured she best be getting back on over to the Boar's Nest before Boss Hogg took some money out of her paycheck.

So she told Bo goodbye and she told him to tell her if there was any change in Luke's condition.

Bo promised her that he would and she quietly left the ICU room hurried on over to the Boar's Nest.

No sooner did Daisy arrive at the Boar's Nest Boss was waiting for her with an evil grin on his face.

" Howdy Daisy how nice of you to show up it's a shame though that I have to fire you". laughed Boss

" !Fire Me!"., why in the heck would you wanna fire me for I ain't done nothing"!. asked Daisy

" Oh ... I don't know being a stoolpigon tellin' your family about my dirty deed ". confessed Boss

" !BOSS HOGG YOU IS GULITY AS SIN YOU AIN'T ABOUT TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT". confessd Daisy

" That maybe true but you is still fired on account of I ain't about to go to jail for nobody". stated Boss

" BOSS YOU HAVE PULLED SOME MEAN , ROTTEN TRICK'S IN THE PAST THIS IS THE WORST".stated Daisy

" Not like you dukes can do anything about it y'all is poor as church mice". laughed Boss

Daisy finally had it with Boss she picked up the pitcher of tea at the bar and drenched him with it".

Then she walked out and got in her Jeep and she drove on back to the farm to tell Jesse the news.

So as Daisy was heading on back to the farm madder then a wet hen at the fact that Boss fired her.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke's nurse was just now coming over to Luke's bed to give Luke his afternoon exam.

So Bo figured he would step on out to the hallway to give the nurse some space while she checks Luke first thing she did was check out Luke's conscious state see if LUke was finally coming out of the coma. But sadly when she lifted up Luke's left eyelid she shined the light in his eye but she didn't get a response.

All the tests that the doctor had run on Luke was showing brain activity Luke just wasn't waking up.

" Well it look's like O'l Luke is falling, falling , deeper , deeper into a tunnel of darkness.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Bo was thinking of going back into see Luke when he ran into his doctor.

" Hey Doc.. how's my cousin doing do you think he'll be waking up soon?". asked Bo

" Well providing that he don't suffer any complications I Reckon he stand's a 50% . stated Doc

" Well uh... he will be okay won't he doc?". asked Bo

" I ain't gonna sugarcoat it your cousin suffered a rather serious concussion". explained Doc

" Luke ain't gonna be a vegetable I ain't gonna allow it'. promised Bo

" I reckon that if Luke want's to wake up bad enough he will but I can't promise he will". stated Doc

Meanwhile at the farm Jesse was just now feeding the chickens their breakfast , feeding the pigs too.

When he heard Daisy's Jeep pulling into the driveway he only took one look could tell she was mad.

" Hey Baby what's ya got cooking' that has you madder then a wet hen ?". asked Jesse

" Oh Uncle Jesse .. Boss Hogg fired me on account I told y'all about them Hoodlum's ". confessed Daisy

" ! Why That Low Down Rotten Skunk he is gonna pay for this". promised Jesse

" Oh... Uncle Jesse don't get all mad now you'll only get your blood pressure up ". begged Daisy

" I never thought JD would stoop this low but then again I wouldn't put it past him". stated Jesse

Jesse and Daisy had decided to go into the farmhouse and discuss this problem over milk, Cookies.

" Well guess I best get looking for a new job now only where do I start?". asked Daisy

" Well just keep your ear's open and your eye's peeled you'll find somethng". promised Jesse

" Oh... Uncle Jesse I ain't going to lie to ya I'm plumb scared what if Luke don't wake up". worried Daisy

" I know baby I got me a bad feeling in my bones that the sun ain't a shining ". admitted Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Luke was still the same all the nurses in the ICU felt sorry for Luke.

If you took one look at Luke you wouldn't know it was him due to the bandages covering his burns from the wreck. everything in the room was white except for the unruling hair sneaking out of the bandage on Luke's forehead , to make matter's worse Luke was still hooked up to the life support.

Speaking of Luke he was starting to get really restless due to the fact that his pain meds was starting to wear off. Shelby was starting to make the rounds of all her patients she came over to Luke's bed and she noticed that he was restless and moving his head from side to side on the pillow.

" Oh we is restless now ain't we sugar well we can fix that ?". stated Shelby

So Shelby got out her needle filled to brim with morphine an she shot it into Luke's IV.

meanwhile out in the waiting room Bo was still out talking to Luke's doctor .

" but um... Luke will be okay won't he I... mean ?". asked Bo

" ya see the problem Bo is that Luke suffered a closed head injury he may stay like this". explained Doc

" So what your saying that Luke may never wake up again he could stay asleep forever?". asked Bo

" All we can do for now is just wait & see if he wakes up he could but the chances are very slim.

With the way the boy's luck is going I ain't got a clue as to how they is going to get out of this mess".


	7. Hazzardous Heartache

The Dukes was sure in a mess this time I got me a feelin' that thing's is going to get worse before they get better.

O'l eagle eyed Enos was out on patrol this morning hunting for them boy's that had caused O'l Bo, Luke's wreck.

He didn't have much luck looking' for them in town so he figured he best try on one of the back roads leading out of town.

Meanwhile the Dukes was just now arriving at the hospital to see Luke.

" Morning' Ma'am we is here to see my nephew Lukas Duke who is a patient of Doc. Appleby". explained Jesse

" Okay Mr. Duke if you'll have a seat the doctor should be out to see you soon". said Nurse Jolene

Meanwhile in the ICU Doc. Appleby was just starting Luke on the antibiotic.

Doc. Appleby silently prayed that the antibiotic would take down some of the swelling in Luke's brain.

Luke Duke ain't out of the wood's yet he ain't dead but at least he is still hanging on.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Bo couldn't take sitting' anymore so started pacing, Daisy read a magazine

Bo would you sit down fore' you wear a hole in the carpet!". complained Jesse"

As much as Bo didn't really want to sit down he didn't really have much of a choice so he sat down.

Suddenly Jesse heard some footsteps so he looked up an saw that it was Doc. Appleby ".

" Hello Jesse, Bo, Daisy I bet y'all is wondering how Luke is doing?". asked Doc

Doc. Appleby sighed "We just started him on the antibiotic to see if that brings down the swelling".

Jesse wondered " Well Doc do you reckon that Luke will wake up soon ?".

" I ain't about to give y'all any false hope the only thing I can tell ya is that time will tell". promised Doc

" Can we see Luke now Doc ?". asked Bo

" Sure but only one at a time an I'm sorry but you can only stay for 10 minutes sorry". Apologized Doc. Appleby

So Bo was the first to see Luke Bo could feel his heart breaking at the site of Luke.

Bo slowly walked on over to the bed an he picked up Luke's hand which didn't have the IV in it .

" Luke, Luke, Luke.. c'mon please wake up .. Luke please don't leave me ". begged Bo

Luke could faintly hear Bo's voice in his head but his eye's felt like they was being weighed by brick's.

" Luke , Luke, please ... make some kind of sign that you can hear me?". begged Bo

Bo was starting to get very frustrated with Luke Bo was never a patient person Luke was always the more patient.

Bo sighed " Okay Luke I'm givin' you a fair warning now wake up!.",..."LUKE DUKE WILL YOU WAKE UP".

At first Bo thought he was seeing things when he noticed Luke's eyes moving under his eyelid's.

" That's it c'mon Luke... wake up now.. c'mon Luke don't leave me ." begged Bo

Luke was trying' his best to break free of the darkness that had him in its grip for so long he couldn't do it just yet.

" DANGNIT LUKE DUKE WILL YOU WAKE UP !". Shouted Bo

Suddenly Bo heard footsteps coming into the room an he looked up an saw that it was a nurse.

" Sorry honey your time is up I have to exam the patient now you can wait out in the hallway". Said Nurse Pammy

So Bo slowly put Luke's hand back onto the bed and stepped out into the hallway figured he best see Jesse, Daisy.

Meanwhile back in the ICU Luke's nurse was checking out all of Luke's vitals which for now looked really good.

So she lifted up Luke's left eyelid and she shined the light in hoping to get a response but no Luke was still out.

So far the Dukes ain't had much luck in getting' out of this mess sure hope things don't thicken' up worse.

Meanwhile Enos was still on the hunt for them varmit's he ain't had much luck so far.

Speaking of them two rascal's that Boss hired they was over at the Boars Nest having a meeting with Boss.

" Them Dukes ain't about to ruin my plan's in turning the Boar's Nest into a Wild West Saloon". laughed Boss

" Don't worry none Hogg we made sure them Dukeboy's wouldn't be a thorn in your side. promised Clay

" Anyway Hogg the reason we came here is to collect the money you promised us ". reminded Harley

Boss said angrily Okay fine here is the Money 80,000 hundred dollar's that I promised y'all for a job well done".

So after getting the money them two varmint's was just now getting into the car , heading out-of-town.

Just at that very moment Enos was coming into town an he couldn't believe his luck when he spotted them.

" Oh lordy this must be my lucky day hey y'all stop hey your under arrest stop !". yelled Enos

"! Oh NO ... it's that dipstick of a deputy I ain't about to end up in the Hazzard jail c'mon hit it! ". ordered Clay

So Enos was now chasing on down them varmint's who caused Bo, Luke's wreck he was bound to catch them.

Enos wasn't about to let them two off the hook he was sticking to them like hot butter on a corncob.

" C'mon man... he's gaining on us I can't afford to get arrested again c'mon Lose HIM ". shouted Clay

" So they tried losing Enos around Styx river but unfortunately they wasn't so lucky Enos finally caught them.

" You boy's is under arrest for attempted Murder y'all is going to be behind bars's for life". assured Enos

Since Enos caught them fair , square they had no choice but to get in the back of Enos's patrol car.

Unfortunately O'l Boss ain't gonna be too happy to see them boy's in jail on account of he hired them".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was burning a hole in the carpet since he was out of his mind with worry.

Jesse complained " Bo would ya sit down fore' you burn a hole in the floor".

" Uncle Jesse I ain't sitting down my mind is going crazy I don't wanna lose him". worried Bo

" Bo all of us is worrying but it ain't gonna help matter's none with ya driving yourself nuts". confessed Jesse

Time is as slow as molasses when you is waiting on word on a loved one in the hospital waiting room.

Finally the door's swung open and out stepped Doc. Appleby and he didn't look very happy.

" Hey Doc. How's my boy doing ?". asked Jesse

" Well Jesse I wish I had better news for ya but the medicine ain't as well as we hoped". explained Doc. Appleby

" Um.. Doc you ain't saying that Luke is a vegetable are ya ?". asked Bo

" No Bo Luke ain't a vegetable but sadly he ain't shown any sign that he's waking up". confessed Doc. Appleby

" So what are you saying Doc is Luke going to be okay or not ?". asked Jesse

" Well... I don't quite know how to tell y'all there is a chance Luke may never wake up". confessed Doc. Appleby

Jesse, Bo, Daisy just stood there frozen in fear silently praying that Luke would prove them wrong.


	8. Nothin' But The Truth

Enos arrived early the next morning with them two rotten crab apples that had caused Bo, Luke's wreck.

And he locked them up in the cell downstairs and he hung the key on the wall as far from those guys as possible.

" Hey Sheriff I arrested them varmint's that had caused Bo, Luke's wreck ". said Enos happily

" What you saying' Enos I didn't hear ya I'm too busy going through these wanted poster's". asked Rosco

" I said I caught them guys that's behind the Dukeboy's accident ". explained Enos

" You Dipstick how you could do somethin' so stupid you know the Boss ain't gonna like that none". stated Rosco

Boss who had been in his office heard something about arresting someone so he figured he best go check it out.

So as Rosco was still lecturing Enos he was slowly making his way down to the jailcell to see who Enos arrested.

" Well Hello Hogg long time no see your dipstick deputy put us behind bars fore' them boys' wreck. confessed Clay

" Yeah only we ain't gonna be here long enough for the charge to stick". confessed Harley

" No you ain't because with y'all behind bars them Dukes can't blame me". confessed Boss

" Well them Dukes already know that you was the one that hired us so your goose is cooked". confessed Clay

" Boss is sure paying for his sin's now he better have enough fire insurance cause he's sure gonna need it".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jesse was watching the coffee as it trickled down into his coffee cup".

he laughed how much Coffee has become part of his routine truth be told, he'd been drinking so much of that stuff He was sure the next time he went for his physical, Doc Applebee would find 100 Columbian coffee instead of blood coursing through his veins. He chuckled a little at the thought, storing it up to tell the boys and Daisy later…if there was to be a later for both boys.

Meanwhile in Luke's room O'l Bo was sneaking a snooze all this stress was taking it's toll on the youngest Dukeboy.

The thought of losing Luke was too much for the boy the fear that a nurse could Luke away he feared the most.

Suddenly Bo saw this image of him sitting in a cemetary looking at a grave and sobbing away.

"!OH No!".,...NO...NO... PLEASE GOD NO"., this ain't happening I'm dreaming". screamed Bo

Uncle Jesse who was standing outside in the hallway by Luke's room heard Bo scream so he came rushing in.

" Bo, Bo, Relax... boy .. your dreaming it's okay don't worry Luke is still alive ".

" Oh Uncle Jesse I just had a terrible dream Luke was dead an I was looking at his grave. cried Bo

" Oh now Bo don't worry none Luke will be just fine he'll wake up an be good as new" reassured Jesse

Suddenly Jesse thought he heard a nose coming from the person laying in the hospital bed.

" Did you hear that ?". asked Jesse

Bo sniffed " Hear what ?". asked Bo

All was quiet except for a whimpering sounding coming from the bed.

Jesse listened and he heard a very soft cry coming from the person laying in the bed.

" Luke ..., Luke..., Luke.., you okay boy ?". worried Jesse

Luke could only give Jesse a blank stare on account he ain't got a clue who this man is".

Not to mention he was starting to get a really bad headache it started making Luke feel really sleepy.

"Luke's eyelids felt really heavy , he tried his best to not fall back into the coma ".

" Boy.. you keep them eyes open y'hear me don't go fallen' asleep again on me". warned Jesse

Luke felt like a little boy again the only time he heard that voice was when he was in trouble.

Bo couldn't help but feel scared that he was going to lose Luke he tried to keep a brave face on.

" Luke ... please cousin don't leave me.. Please stay awake don't fall back to sleep again." begged Bo

" O'l Luke 's eyes was getting heavier , heavier so in the end he lost, fell back into a deep sleep".

Bo noticed how quiet the room had gotten he looked over at the bed and saw that Luke had fallen back to sleep.

" ! Oh No Uncle Jesse this ain't happening my dream it's coming true"!. worried Bo

So Jesse walked on over to Luke an shook him " Luke..., Luke..., Luke..., y'hear me boy?". asked Jesse

No matter how hard Jesse tried in wakin' Luke he just lay there sleeping like a baby without a care in the world.

" Now ain't that just typical ain't nothing ever goes right for the Dukes .

So as the Dukes was praying that Luke would wake up from this deep slumber , in town trouble was brewing.

Clay and Harley was fixing on busting out of jail because they ain't taking the blame for boss Hogg.

Right about now Clay was trying with his belt buckle to get the keys off the wall and unlock the jail cell.

15 minutes later them hoodlums was outta jail and they was on their way out of Hazzard.

Meanwhile over at the Courthouse

When Boss saw that the jailcell was now empty he knew that his goose was now cooked.

" Oh No this is terrible them Dukes is gonna sue the pant's off me now oh.. I'm a dead man". worried boss Hogg


	9. Only In My Dreams

The stress of the week made Bo feel awfully sleepy so he decided to sneak a snooze and dream of happier times.

As Bo slept in the leather chair besides Luke's bed he could see himself at Hogg's Heavenly Acres .

Bo Duke was all broken hearted he could bring himself to speak he could have sworn he was dreaming.

He couldn't believe his beloved cousin Luke was now an angel in Heaven.

Just couldn't bring himself to speak he still couldn't believe that his best friend, brother was in heaven.

" Here Lies Lukas K. Duke gone too soon loved by many , hated by none ".

" Dang-nit Lukas why'd you have to go an leave me ..., I'll love you forever Luke ". confessed Bo

Suddenly a loud noise snapped Bo awake and he woke up in a cold sweat thinking his cousin was dead.

Luke's heart monitor started going crazy , Doc. Appleby , the nurses came rushing over to Luke's bed.

Doc. Appleby told Bo that he had to wait out in the hallway while he tries to bring Luke back to life.

As Bo stood outside watching Luke's lifeless body leap off the bed he started fearing Luke's life was over.

It took doc. Appleby at least 4 tries before he got Luke back and stable but sadly Luke still remained unconscious.

Once Luke was back again and stable Doc. Appleby figured he better tell Bo that Luke is okay.

" Bo I just thought I would let you know that Luke is back and stable again." explained Doc. Appleby

" Well um.. Doc. why in the heck did Luke have that heart attack ?". wondered Bo curiously

" Luke has just been through a traumatic injury and the body can react in strange ways". explained Doc. Appleby

Luke maybe back and stable again but he sure ain't out of the woods yet he still remain's in a coma.

Meanwhile back in town O'l Boss was sweating like a pig on the fact that the Dukes may sue him after all.

" Oh No... this ain't good ., Oh what am I gonna do I ain't about to blamed for this". worried Boss

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was slowly starting to wake up his eyes opened just a crack.

" !Holy Smokes"... I feel like I've been hit by a hundred pound bull ". complained Luke

" Oh.. my head is killing' me..., I.. ain't got a clue as to how I ended up in this bed?". wondered Luke

As Luke was slowly trying to sit up in bed he felt like his head was spinning , his vision was blurry.

Now O'l Luke's memory was as empty as the Hazzard church on a Monday Morning' ".

Meanwhile out in the hallway Bo was fixing himself a cup of coffee then made his way into Luke's room.

Bo's eyes bugged out like a pop eyed mule when he saw Luke sitting' on the edge of the bed".

" Oh my lord Luke what in the heck are you doing' sitting' up like this you should be resting ". asked Bo concerned

" Luke tried his best to blink his eyes to make out who was standing' in front of him he ain't had a clue.

" Oh.. Luke I'm so happy you is awake I thought for sure that I was gonna lose ya". worried Bo

After Bo got done talking to Luke he figured he best call on over to the farm to Jesse know the good news".

While over at the farm Uncle Jesse was feeding the chicken's , milking the cows when he heard the phone ring.

" Duke Farm Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who's calling'?". asked Jesse

" Hey Uncle I just thought I'd let you know in on the good news Luke woke up finally ". Said Bo happily

" Oh my lord you better not be shucking' , jivin' me about Luke being awake boy ?". warned Jesse

" No sir Uncle Jesse he's awake I just got done talking' to him it's a miracle Uncle Jesse!". Said Bo happily.

" Lordy have mercy well I'm on my way I"ll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail". stated Jesse

Meanwhile back in Luke's room O'l Doc Appleby had decided to give Luke a good check-up before he let Luke go.

" Well Luke how's you feeling' boy ?". asked Doc Appleby concerned

" I ain't got a clue as to who I am..., I have a terrible headache, I feel very dizzy". explained Luke

" You took a very serious blow to the head which would result in you having a concussion". explained Doc Appleby

" Since you do have a concussion you must stay awake for at least 24 hours no sleeping". explained Doc. Appleby

" Now Luke I'm gonna ask you a few questions an you try your best to answer them y'hear asked Doc. Appleby

" Do you remember your name at all ?". asked Doc. Appleby curiously

" um .. . no .. I ain't got a clue what my name is ". confessed Luke

" Do you remember where you live ?". asked Doc. Appleby

" uh ... no wait a minute I believe I live in a small town ". answered Luke

" um Well Luke it seems besides a concussion you is also suffering from Amnesia ". explained Doc Appleby

Meanwhile outside Jesse Duke was just pulling into the hospital parking lot and he was happy as a clam.

He walked on over to the front desk to let the nurse know that he was here to see Luke.

" Okay Mr. Duke the doctor should be out to see you shortly ". said Nurse Sammy

Bo , Jesse felt like they had been waiting forever when finally Doc. Appleby walked into the room.

" Howdy Jesse , Bo I've got some good news , some I've got some bad news also ". stated Doc. Appleby

" He is gonna be okay uh... right doc?". wondered Bo

" Well um I guess will take the bad news first doc". confessed Jesse

" unfortunately due to the bad blow that Luke suffered he now has a serious concussion". explained

" Oh No ..,well that ain't good". confessed Jesse

" Well unfortunately that ain't all it seems that Luke also is suffering from amnesia". explained Doc. Appleby

" Oh No so what you sayin' is that Luke ain't got a clue as to who any of us is ?". worried Bo

" Sadly yes that is exactly what I'm sayin' it usually is temporary ". explained Doc. Appleby

" Oh Doc you said that you had some good news for us too ?". asked Jesse

" Oh right well the good news is that you'll be taking Luke home today ". said Doc Appleby happily

" That's great news doc it'll sure be nice having Luke back home". said Bo happily

So after Bo , Jesse got done talking to doc they headed on down to Luke's room they was happy as two clam's".

When they arrived at Luke's room Luke was sound asleep which was partly due to his concussion.

So he went over to Luke's bed and he shook his shoulder , very slowly Luke started coming around.

Luke had no idea who these two strange people was in his room he tried blinking his eyes a few times.

Due to Luke's concussion he couldn't make out Bo , Jesse very clearly so they was coming in rather fuzzy.

so he blinked a few times then his vision started clearing some but he just couldn't seem to place them.

" Jesse was so happy that Luke was back and awake with them he walked over and gave Luke a big hug".

" Luke uh.. I'm your uncle Jesse do you live on my farm with your cousins's Daisy , Bo". explained Jesse

" uh... , I'm sorry I don't know who you is sir but you seem really friendly , nice too". confessed Luke

" Luke are you saying ' you ain't got a clue as to who we are ?". asked Bo concerned

"Luke didn't know how to answer Luke's question so he just gave him a blank stare ".

" Poor Luke y'know with the way that boy's day is going I'd think about going back to bed and starting over.


	10. Raked Across The Coals

Luke was released from the hospital early the next morning sadly he still ain't got a clue about who these people is.

" Howdy Luke how you feeling?", I bet you is anxious to go home ain't you boy ?". asked Jesse

Since Luke didn't remember who these people who claim to be his family are seemed nice enough".

" I'm feeling' fine um.. Mister but I still ain't got a clue as to who y'all is ?". confessed Luke

A few minutes later a nurse came into Luke's room with a wheelchair for Luke to ride in out of the hospital.

Bo helped Luke off the bed an into the chair then he pushed Luke out to Jesse's pick up ".

So as the Dukes was making the drive back to the farm O'l Luke was trying his best get through his foggy memory.

Meanwhile back in town O'l Boss was as nervous as a Turkey on thanksgiving ,the preacher comin' for supper".

" Oh... , I'm a dead hog oh.. I'm ruined them Dukes is gonna rake me across the coals ". worried Boss

" But what am I gonna do I got to think c'mon think, think, oh... it's too late ". worried Boss

Meanwhile the Dukes was just pulling into the farm Bo, Daisy, Jesse was hoping Luke would remember.

" Well Luke we's home this is the family farm it's been in the family for five generations'. ". confessed Jesse

" Does anything look familiar to ya ?". asked Bo curiously

" Um.. no unfortunately not sorry y'all I wish I could remember but I can't " confessed Luke

" um Bo why don't you show Luke to you boy's bedroom he's probably tired from the drive.". admitted Jesse

" Okay Luke c'mon follow me I'll show you our room ". stated Bo

Once the boys arrived at their childhood bedroom Bo let Luke look around some hoping that something would jog his memory Bo was really happy that Luke was home but his heart was silently breaking on account of Luke didn't know who he was. Luke just looked at Bo like he never met this person before in his life then he suddenly started getting a bad headache".

" um... , Bo my head hurts now so do ya mind if I take a nap now ?". asked Luke

" No that's okay cuz I'll just go out into the kitchen and keep Uncle Jesse and Daisy company".

So once Bo left the room Luke figured that the bed closest to the door was his little knowing that it was Bo's bed.

An no sooner did Luke's head hit the pillow it was light's out for him and he was off to lullaby land.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Uncle Jesse , Daisy , and Bo was talking about Luke's condition.

" Uncle Jesse I'm awfully worried about Luke I don't like seeing' him like this it breaks my heart". confessed Daisy

" I know baby but their ain't nothing' we can do except give Luke some time and wait". explained Jesse

" But Uncle Jesse what if Luke never remember's us he's walking around here with an empty head". worried Bo

" I know boy but the doctor said that amnesia usually is temporary so he could remember still. prayed Jesse

" Bo I'm gonna have you go wake Luke up before supper okay". confessed Jesse

" Okay Uncle Jesse don't worry I won't let Luke sleep in past supper time". assured Bo

Meanwhile back in town Boss Hogg was chowing down on an anchovy , collard green's pizza to calm his nerves".

15 minutes later Rosco had come in from patrol and he ain't given out one traffic ticket to anyone today".

" Boss I ain't given anyone one traffic ticket at all today can you believe that ?". asked Rosco

" Rosco I ain't got the time for your complaint's I got bigger problem's them Dukes is gonna sue me". worried Boss

" But Boss them Dukes is as poor as church mice how could they possibly sue you ?". asked Rosco

" Rosco if they was given out an award for the most stupid person you would win hands down. admitted Boss

" THE DUKES IS GONNA SUE ME CAUSE i CAUSED THEM BOY'S ACCIDENT". admitted Boss

" Oh well maybe you'll get lucky and they won't sue you ". admitted Rosco

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse sent Bo into the boy's room to wake Luke up for supper.

" Luke , Luke, c'mon sleepyhead wake up now !". ordered Bo

" Luke, Luke, wake up c'mon cuz Daisy made your favorite lamb chops, mashed potatoes, corn". said Bo happily

Bo could see Luke's eyes moving under his lids and he just waited for Luke to wake up ".

Bo could see Luke was struggling to get up and he figured he would help poor Luke sit up".

" C'mon Luke Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be too happy with ya if you let them lamb chop's get cold". confessed Bo

Luke tried waking up but he was having a little trouble on account of his concussion.

So Luke slowly got up off the bed and he followed Bo over to the dinner table he smelled the good food.

" Well Luke how nice of you to join us how you feelin'?" asked Jesse

" Well Um.. I'm sorry Jesse but my head still hurts , I'm very confused". admitted Luke

" Well just give yourself sometime boy you'll remember eventually ". assured Jesse

" Luke was not at all that hungry he didn't wanna hurt Jesse's feeling's so he ate till his plate was clean."

Luke turned in early that evening as he lay in bed he saw little pictures of things flashing through his mind.

" One was a picture of a woman with beautiful dark hair , handsome man with sparkling blue eyes , dark hair too".

" In the next picture he saw a little baby about 2 splashing in bathtub , happily laughing".

" Finally in the last one he saw two men at what looked like a garage messing with an orange stock car".

None of them pictures made any sense to Luke because he didn't remember who he was at the moment.

So as Luke was sleeping away Uncle Jesse , Bo was talking about the wreck the boys had gotten into.

" Y'know Bo I still can't believe that JD would stoop so low as to pull a trick this dirty on you boy's".wondered Jesse

" Oh..., c'mon Uncle Jesse y'know that Boss Hogg crookeder then the dog's hind leg". admitted Bo

" Trouble is how are you gonna get Boss to admit that he was behind it ?". asked Jesse

" Luke ain't gonna be much help in his condition so I guess it'll be up to me this time". thought Bo

So early the next morning O'l Bo made his way over to the lawyer's office in town .

Bo explained to the lawyer that he would like to sue Boss Hogg for attempted Murder.

So the lawyer drew up the proper papers and he signed them and then made his way on over to the courthouse.

" !AHH!., It's my worst nightmare you Dukes is here to make me pay for my sins ". worried Boss

" Boss I am here to pay a debt on account of because of you Luke came close to meeting his maker!". admitted Bo

" I know and for that I'm really sorry , I.. I... just want you to know that I am willing to pay a price".

" Well not as sorry as you're gonna be cause we are suing you for attempted murder ". admitted Bo

And Boss Hogg had no choice but to pay Bo 50,0000 dollars for the awful crime that he committed".

2 weeks later O'l Luke got his memory back and the Dukes could finally leave in peace for a while.

Luke was released from the hospital early the next morning sadly he still ain't got a clue as to who these people is. " Howdy Luke how you feeling?", I bet you is anxious to go home ain't you boy ?". asked Jesse Since Luke didn't remember who these people that claim to be his family are seemed nice enough". " I'm feelin' fine um.. Mister but I still ain't got a clue as to who y'all is ?". confessed Luke A few minutes later a nurse came into Luke's room with a wheelchair for Luke to ride in out of the hospital. Bo helped Luke off the bed an into the chair then he pushed Luke out to Jesse's pick up ". So as the Dukes was making the drive back to the farm O'l Luke was trying his best to get through his foggy memory. Meanwhile back in town O'l Boss was as nervous as a Turkey on thanksgiving ,the preacher comin' for sunday dinner. " Oh... , I'm a dead hog oh.. I'm ruined them Dukes is gonna rake me across the coals ". worried Boss " But what am I gonna do I got to think c'mon think, think, oh... it's too late ". worried Boss Meanwhile the Dukes was just pulling into the farm Bo, Daisy, Jesse was silently praying that Luke would remember. " Well Luke we's home this is the family farm it's been in the family for five generations'. ". confessed Jesse " Does anything look familier to ya ?". asked Bo curiously " Um.. no unfortunately not sorry y'all I wish I could remember but I can't " confessed Luke " um Bo why don't you show Luke to you boy's bedroom he probably should rest up some before supper". said Jesse thoughtfully " Okay Luke c'mon follow me I'll show you our room ". stated Bo Once the boys arrived at their childhood bedroom Bo let Luke look around some hoping that something would jog his memory Bo was really happy that Luke was home but his heart was silently breaking on account of Luke didn't know who he was. Luke just looked at Bo like he never met this person before in his life then he suddenly started getting a bad headache". " um... , Bo my head hurts now so do ya mind if I take a nap now ?". asked Luke " No that's okay cuz I'll just go out into the kitchen and keep Uncle Jesse and Daisy company". So once Bo left the room Luke figured that the bed closest to the door was his little knowing that it was Bo's bed. An no sooner did Luke's head hit the pillow it was light's out for him and he was off to lullby land. Meanwhile in the kitchen Uncle Jesse , Daisy , and Bo was talking about Luke's condition. " Uncle Jesse I'm awfully worried about Luke I don't like seein' him like this it breaks my heart". confessed Daisy " I know baby but their ain't nothin' we can do except give Luke sometime and hope he remember's ".assured Jesse " But Uncle Jesse what if Luke never remember's us he's walking around here with an empty head". worried Bo " I know boy but the doctor said that amnesia usually is temporary so there is a chance he could remember". assured Jesse " Bo I'm gonna have you go wake Luke up before supper okay". confessed Jesse " Okay Uncle Jesse don't worry I won't let Luke sleep in past supper time". assured Bo Meanwhile back in town Boss Hogg was chowing down on an anchoivy , collard green's pizza to calm his nerves". 15 minutes later Rosco had come in from patrol and he ain't given out one traffic ticket to anyone today". " Boss I ain't given anyone one traffic ticket at all today can you believe that ?". asked Rosco " Rosco I ain't got the time for your complaint's I got bigger problem's them Dukes is gonna sue me". worried Boss " But Boss them Dukes is as poor as church mice how could they possibly sue you ?". asked Rosco " Rosco if they was given out an award for the most stupid person you would win hands down. admitted Boss " THE DUKES IS GONNA SUE ME CAUSE i CAUSED THEM BOY'S ACCIDENT". admitted Boss " Oh well maybe you'll get lucky and they won't sue you ". admitted Rosco Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse sent Bo into the boy's room to wake Luke up he was surprized to see Luke in his bed. " Luke , Luke, c'mon sleepyhead wake up now !". ordered Bo " Luke, Luke, wake up c'mon cuz Daisy made your favorite lambchops, mashed potatoes, corn". said Bo happily Bo could see Luke's eyes moving under his lids and he just waitied for Luke to wake up ". Bo could see Luke was struggling to get up and he figured he would help poor Luke sit up". " C'mon Luke Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be too happy with ya if you let them lambchop's get cold". confessed Bo Luke tried waking up but he was having a little trouble on account of his concussion. So Luke slowly got up off the bed and he followed Bo over to the dinner table he smelled the good food. " Well Luke how nice of you to join us how you feelin'?" asked Jesse " Well Um.. I'm sorry Jesse but my head still hurts , I'm very confused". admitted Luke " Well just give yourself sometime boy you'll remember eventually ". assured Jesse " Luke was not at all that hungry he didn't wanna hurt Jesse's feeling's so he ate till his plate was clean." Luke turned in early that evening as he lay in bed he saw little pictures of things flashing through his mind. " One was a picture of a lady with beauitful dark hair , handsome man with sparkling blue eyes , dark hair too". " In the next picture he saw a little baby about 2 splashing in bathtub , happily laughing". " Finally in the last one he saw two men at what looked like a garage messing with an orange stockcar". None of them pictures made any sense to Luke on account of he didn't remember who he was at the moment. So as Luke was sleeping away Uncle Jesse , Bo was talking about the wreck the boys had gotten into. " Y'know Bo I still can't believe that JD would stoop so low as to pull a trick this dirty on you boy's".wondered Jesse " Oh..., c'mon Uncle Jesse y'know that if you dig any Hogg deep enough you'll gonna find something rotten". admitted Bo " Trouble is how are you gonnna get Boss to admit that he was behind it ?". asked Jesse " Luke ain't gonna be much help in his condition so I guess it'll be up to me this time". thought Bo So early the next morning O'l Bo made his way over to the lawyer's office in town . Bo explained to the lawyer that he would like to sue Boss Hogg for attemped Murder. So the Laywer drew up the proper papers and he signed them and then made his way on over to the courthouse. " !AHH!. It's my worst nightmare you Dukes is here to make me pay for my sins ". worried Boss " Boss I am here to pay a debt on account of because of you Luke came close to meeting his maker!". admitted Bo " I know and for that I'm really sorry , I.. I... just want you to know that I am willing to pay a price". " Well not as sorry as your gonna be cause we are suing you for attemped murder ". admitted Bo And Boss Hogg had no choice but to pay Bo 50,0000 dollars for the awful crime that he committed". 2 weeks later O'l Luke got his memory back and the Dukes could finally leave in peace for awhile.


End file.
